PMD3: Cronicals of Team SwiftWind
by Shidaumbreonwarrior
Summary: Based on the PM3 game. set after the end of the game when you chaicter returns. Join Shida the umbreon and Rin the luxray on their quest against the darkness. I must deeply apologese for the extremly short chapters, however, there will be alot of them it


PMD3-Chronicles of Team SwiftWind 

It was late night and in the guild, Rin stirred in his sleep. He woke suddenly with a jolt. His head automatically turn to the empty be, which was on the other side of the room. He sighed. _She is not coming back…and you know it! _He though to himself. Curling up, he went back to sleep. He dreamed about time long ago, the fun he had, and the friend he had lost. He saw in his dreams, her disappearing right before his eyes, never to return. And she had known. Leaving him with a gift, the scarf she always wore. And then she was gone.

Chapter 1-Returning Memories

It had been a few months and Rin the luxray was back in is daily routine at Wigglytuff's Guild. He was sitting in his room, telling a story to two young guild apprentices, Teddyursa and Growlithe, who had recently joined the guild. "And before she left, she told me to spread the story of her far and wide, for it was a story that had to be told….for hope of world peace…." He finished. The two young pokemon looked at him in amazement. "That was an amazing story, Rin!" Growlithe commented. "Yeh" Teddyursa agreed "You almost had me fooled" she continued cheerfully. "WHAT?" Rin roared "EVERY BIT OF THIS STORY IS TRUE!" Teddyursa stood up "Oh, come on Rin! How dumb do you think we are?" "Yeh!" Growlithe put in "a human from the future? Not possible" Rin scowled "Fine." He said "Believe what you want. I'm going for a walk." He headed for the exit, ignoring their jeering. He exited the guild in a hurry, stopped by Bidoof on the way. "Howdy Rin." He said "Where you off to in a hurry?" Rin sat down for a moment. "Just for a walk. I need some fresh air." Bidoof grinned "Well, don't be to long now, it's almost dinner time." Rin nodded and watched Bidoof walking towards the guild before continuing towards the beach. Upon arriving, he saw, for the first time in months, the scene of the sun setting and the Crabby blowing bubbles that wafted on the breeze, the sunlight reflecting on them. It was truly a beautiful sight. Rin tried to remember when it last was, he saw this. He tried hard but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly, he memories began to crawl back into is mind. He was on the verge of remembering now. He didn't notice that Teddyursa and Growlithe were following him. They didn't come out from their hiding place. "What are you waiting for? Lets go apologize." Growlithe whispered. Teddyursa scowled "Not yet! I wanna see what he is doing" She turned back to watch Rin. Rin raked his thoughts. Whatever it was he couldn't remember, there was a reason for him to forget. He suddenly just happened to turn to the left and recognized part of the beach. Then, just like that, he realized why. "T-This….is where…I first met Shida…" He gasped to himself. Suddenly all the memories he had forgotten came back to him, like bullets from a gun, each one brought more pain. He mind seemed to whisper to him. _Beach, Guild, Groudon, Uxie, Fog-Bound Lake, Time Gear, Future, Human, Grovyle, Escape, Tower, Dialga, Time, Darkness, Safe, Gone._ Gone. That one stung the most. She was gone. "Shida…" He whispered suddenly letting the tear roll down his cheeks "Shida….SHIDA!" He didn't care that he was yelling now. He just wept for the friend he had lost. "I miss you…." He whispered to at the sky. Teddyursa and Growlithe had been in shock when Rin had started crying. But just as they were about to go comfort him something caught their eyes. Rin just sat there, shaking with sorrow. "I miss you…." He whispered again. "I missed you to…" A voice came from behind him. Rin's eyes grew wide he didn't dare look around. _Am I going crazy? _He asked himself in his mind. Slowly he turned round to face a tall creature. It didn't have any fur, or scales, or wings. Instead in had fabric covering its body. At first he didn't know what it was until he locked eyes with it, trapped in it gaze. "S-S-Shida?" He gasped. The creature did not speak but nodded its head. Rin flung himself at her. His head rested against her arm, tears falling down his face, while she just stoked his head gently. Rin, eventually, sat up "What happed to you? You look so…um…Different!" She blinked "That's because I haven't fully transformed yet. I'm still human at the moment." Rin gasped. Shida grinned "Don't worry. It won't be long." It wasn't. Shida was slowly shifting back into her pokemon form as she spoke. She slowly stood on four legs. She grew blackish gray fur, a tail and had bright, shining rings round her tail, ears, forehead and legs. Shida was back in her umbreon form. She stretched "I haven't had fur in a while. Its nice to be back, Rin." Rin smiled. He was still crying softly but he didn't notice. All that mattered to him was his friend, the greatest friend he had ever known, was home.

Chapter 2-A Warm Welcome

"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!" The yell was coming from down a large hole with a grate on top of it. "WHO'S FOOTPRINT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT?" Sentry Digglet yelled "THE FOOTPRINT IS RIN'S! THE FOOTPRINT IS RIN'S!" Rin grinned he remembered the first time he had stood on the sentry post. It had scared the hell out of him, but now he was used to it. "Come out here Digglet," Rin yelled down the hole "You will never guess who i have here with me!" This anoyed Digglet. He was suposse to guess who it was when the stood on the grate but had never been called up top. But still, he burrowed his way to the top not knowing about the supprise that awaitened him. He almosed had a fit when he saw Shida, sitting next to Rin and smileing. The next thing the two best friends knew, they were in the second, lower floor of the guild haveing questions thrown at them. Questions like "Where did you go?" and "What happened?" the sort of stuff that you never want to answer because its so boreing to explain. Once the guild memembers had finished attacking the two with questions the got back to welcoming them home. Rin grinned as they settled down for lunch. "Bet you haven't eaten like this in a while, Shida" he said She just nodded. Rin had noticed that she wasn't talking much. "Anything wrong?" he asked. Shida looked at him with a blank exprestion "No....just tired, thats all" Rin smiled "You best go to bed now then. We got a whole lot of exploring to do tomorrow" At the mention of exploring, Shida smile. Exploring was one of her favourate things to do and she wasn't half bad at it ether. Shida left the room without another word.

Apon entering her old room brought back memorys. Shida smiled, settleing in the bed of hay, small but soft, and fell asleed quickly. When she woke up it was late, around midnight. She looked over to the other bed on the other side of the room to see Rin fast asleep_. Strange_ She though_ Could have sworn i heard something_. She let her gaze settle on the window. She stared at it very hard. There was somethig moving outside. She growled. She sat there, stareing at the window, for some time intill she was sure whatever it was had gone. "What are you looking at?" Shida turned quickly to see Rin stareing at her, a puzzled look in his sleepy eyes. "Um..nothng!" She said quickly. The last thing she wanted was to worry Rin. He looked at her for a minute before curling up in hisbed "Whatever...." he muttered before going back to sleep. Shida blinked before tuning back to the window once more. She sighed_. Must__ of imagend it_ She thought and went back to sleep.

Chapter 3-Exploreing The Deep Jungle

"ALRIGHT you layabouts! Time to get MOVING!" Loudred roared. Shida felt dizzy. Loudred always had that effect on others. Rin groaned "Alright! We're getting up!" Rin dragged himself out of bed, while Shida stummbled around the room for a bit, for she was still dizzy from Loudreds loud voice.


End file.
